Bloody Perfection
by Frostii
Summary: My gaze met his, and I offered a lazy smirk. He was analyzing what state I was in, but all I could think of was his eyes on me. 6918


**Alyssa's A/N: Greetings! I am pleased to say that this time I have busted out a 6918 story, aka MukuHiba. For such a large fandom, there sure are fewer contributions to it than I thought there would be.**

**This story was written fairly quickly. I was hit with inspiration at school. I'm not sure how this turned out in your eyes, but I hope it's decent. This is the first "real" story that I've written for this pairing. It's such an interesting series. Interesting enough, it was quite a while after I caught up with the manga—which, at the time was in the beginning of the future/TYL arc—before I really fell in love with the series.**

**I don't usually write in first person… **

**Happy Reading! :D  
**

**Summary: My gaze met his, and I offered a lazy smirk. He was analyzing what state I was in, but all I could think of was his eyes on me. 6918**

**Warnings: Mild language. Shonen-Ai/Suggestive themes.  
**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all its characters belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**

**Mukuro's Point of View.**

**

* * *

**

**Bloody Perfection**

Hibari Kyouya. He was vicious, but in my eyes, he was close to perfection. It should be a sin that such a boy exists. Not once in my past lives had there been anyone like him. Nothing could compare to him. He so effortlessly made me fall for him.

We engage in fights constantly, finding such confrontations so easy to carry out. An environment crafted for the survival of fittest seems to be the most natural for him.

Hibari Kyouya. He's a predator, but one thing that he didn't count on was for his prey to be a predator as well. That makes our game so much more interesting.

I admire his determination; he truly wants retribution. Such feelings are to be expected. I humiliated him, breaking his figure for possibly the first time. It thrilled me—satisfied me—to be able to inflict so much damage on something as beautiful as him. To me, he seemed fragile at the time, but beautiful, albeit overconfident. I'm proud to say that _I_ was the one who inspired him to grow even stronger, even if his ultimate target would be I. He has so much potential. I'm not sure if he realizes this himself.

I should have killed him back then. Why hadn't I? He interested me, to say the least. Who else had the strength and sheer willpower to continue to fight me, in a weakened state, with shattered ribs? I don't know what possessed me to let him go free. I would have been delighted to destroy a being so close to perfection in my mind, but I hadn't. Yet, here we are, confronting each other once again. It seems that each encounter causes the same events to take place when we lay our eyes on each other. We're always fighting, trying to assess our strength and win dominance over the other. I wholeheartedly welcome it.

Hibari Kyouya. He has such skill, such talent… _everything_. I can't help but notice how each step, each move, and each breath seemed to be calculated. His eyes are cold, reflecting his personality. He is strong—both his mind and his body.

He lunges at me, aiming to brutally wound my neck. I dodge; it's a natural reflex. I twist my body and swiftly bring my trident closer, preparing for his next strike that would undoubtedly come. He did not disappoint. Our weapons clashed, my trident meeting his tonfa head-on.

We've fought enough to predict each other's general attacks. His moves were easy enough for me to guess and plan a counter, but he is always growing. He finds ways to surprise me all the time, not that I show it.

Our fights get repetitive. They always end in a draw, unless some "herbivore" interrupts us. Still, I don't mind. We both enjoy it while it lasts—that's easy enough to see.

With each exchange, it seems like I notice more and more subtle movements. I catch short glimpses of emotion that many do not think the man is capable of. I'm even starting to see the slightest twitch that hints to his next move.

His clothes rustle, exposing skin. His body… It suits him. He's made for combat; his limbs are thin, slender, but well toned. His pale, porcelain skin showed every scratch, cut, and bruise that I gave him. The sight was very appealing. Every move was elegant—_Ow_. I had let myself get hurt, but the pain was more than what I expected. Still, it felt good. He doesn't hold back.

I chuckled, passing it off as an observance of a weaker, foolish move. I was lying. I am an illusionist—such things are second nature to me. Really, each strike was well placed—or aimed, at least, since I dodge them fairly well—and honest to the end. He always follows through, relying on his own strength and agility rather than strategy. He didn't need to worry about the execution of his techniques; they were already flawless. There wasn't a chance that I would tell him that, though. I want to see how far the little skylark can fly.

Dangerous. It was dangerous to pay so much attention to him.

Hibari Kyouya. What was it about this man that made me question myself—my thoughts and actions? Each encounter… Are my feelings for him growing stronger? I don't want that. I don't like it. He has control over me. It isn't safe, but, strangely, I let this happen.

He raised his tonfa, preparing to unleash another onslaught of relentless attacks.

His eyes… they are sharp and piercing. His eyes flashed across the metal of his weapons, reminding me to observe his moves carefully, else I will get hit. Even the reflections of his eyes on the metallic tonfa, revealed so much, like the suppressed emotions, compared to the stoic figure he seems to be. He'll take advantage of any foolish mistakes without hesitation. He wouldn't be merciful. That isn't the type of person he is.

I tease him, through both actions and words. Perhaps I wish to prolong our battle—my opportunity to be with him.

I won't deny it. He captivates me, and I would love to make him mine. We play a game where he is the hunter, chasing me in a game of tag… That is how I make it appear, anyways. No, I can't reach him. My fingers draw near, but I cannot grasp him.

Hibari Kyouya. Are you aware of what you do to me?

Our weapons clashed a few times more before we leapt away from one another. The moment was used to catch our breaths. My gaze met his, and I offered a lazy smirk. He was analyzing what state I was in, but all I could think of was his eyes on me.

There it was. _Kamikorosu_. I'll bite you to death.

Thinking about it, that actually doesn't sound too bad. His soft lips... I bet they taste delicious. Do you even register the implications behind those words, little skylark?

I wouldn't mind if he bites. We're violent—such a thing is minuscule compared to the wounds we received. He isn't fragile; he is not that easy to break. I like that. I hate it. There was no need to hold back.

I can feel his breath against my skin when he draws close. My eyes linger on his lips. I blink, and my gaze falls to his exposed neck. I don't think he noticed me staring. He's too immersed in the fight, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The thrill of the fight… I loved it.

My mind… I think about him too much. This isn't safe; it is a weakness. Still, I let myself continue to think about these things.

My hand brushes against his arm; it didn't last for even a fraction of a second. It was like the remnants of the displaced air. What if those innocent brushes of contact could become something more? Does he even know how attractive he is? No, he probably doesn't give it much though, for he _is_ Hibari Kyouya.

I remember the look of helplessness on his face when he was infected with that deadly sakura disease. That was amusing. There was so much blood too. Blood… I wanted to taste his. He looks so nice covered in blood. It fits him.

I'm starting to grow restless. It's an endless cycle. Attack. Block. Counter. Dodge. Attack. Our movements are growing slower, gradually, but evidently.

I can't lie to myself, of all people.

_Fuck. _I want him.

It's okay if he doesn't return my affection. I don't even think he is capable of love. It matters not. He doesn't have to know. I'll keep it a secret.

Now we're covered in injuries. His clothes are torn, and I notice the sweat running down his temple. His hair was disheveled from the constant movement. Even his breathing was labored now, but even if he's tired, he'll continue. His willpower is well-built.

I had lost track of time. We've been fighting for hours on end. Dusk was beginning to fall. Sunlight illuminated the sky in warm amber, but the light was dimming, surely. I should put an end to this.

I knock his weapons out of his grip and used his momentary shock to pin him to the ground. I won't use illusions to restrain him this time. Naturally, I push myself closer to him, using the weight of my body to help prevent him from struggling too much.

He glares at me, and I smile back. Well, it was more of a playful smirk rather than a genuine smile. I could truly smile for him, but the thought of loving him and trusting him is somewhat disturbing.

My smirk became a feral grin.

Hibari Kyouya. He excited me.

Suddenly, he breaks eye contact with me, blushing. The pink that momentarily stained his cheeks was so faint that I almost didn't catch it.

Hibari Kyouya… He _blushed_?

I stared, trying to process this. Then I noticed how close our faces were.

He still wasn't looking at me in the eyes. Was he embarrassed, or was I simply scaring him? The second thought was fun to play with. I look at him again, and I curiously follow his gaze, which was trailing down my own body.

I blinked.

_Oh_.

I hadn't noticed that. His figure is smaller than mine, and I was a _lot_ closer than I thought I was. I didn't mean to press up against him like this. Well, too late. He really did _excite_ me, and he could feel it.

My laugh rang through the air.

Perhaps…

It's alright for him to know.

I kissed him.

_And yes, he bites.

* * *

_

**Alyssa's A/N: I'm going to leave what happens after up to you, the readers. It could be 6918 or 1869, I would think. You decide.**

**I'd love some feedback! Thank you for reading this. I know it's not the best, but I hope at least a few of you enjoyed it.**

**Oh, and this is 1869 words on Microsoft Word.  
**


End file.
